


Soulmates

by introverted_gay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introverted_gay/pseuds/introverted_gay
Summary: Each person has a mark on their non-dominant wrist with the important words their soulmate would say to them. And their symbol. You're born with it, but it can change over time. The print glows slightly when you meet your soulmate, and the relationship isn't necessarily romantic or platonic.This is a bunch of ships finding their soulmates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I won't update all the time, and these aren't previewed before posted so there may be some mistakes. Or a lot, who knows.

** National City **

Kara ran through the group of people in the office, getting to Cat Grant's desk just in time for the meeting. Cat Grant talked to each department while Kara wrote the things that Ms.Grant said were important. Once the meeting was over, Ms. Grant called her over.

"Kiera, can you give this to Mr.Olsen and remind him that we need the layouts  _now_ ," she says, handing Kara and envelope.

Kara nods and awkwardly stands there for a second. Cat Grant raises her eyebrows. "Go along now." Kara nods and mumbles, "y-yeah. Right..." She leaves her boss' office and heads to the third floor for the layouts. On the elevator, she stares at her left wrist. _'You could have fooled me'_ was etched into her skin along with an L and the word  _'corp'_ underneath it. Kara had always wanted to meet her soulmate. She knew she liked both girls and boys, so she had no idea who it could be.

Kara entered the photography office. "Um... Hello? I came to collect the layouts a-and give something to you. Mr. Olsen?" She walks around the boxes and desks in the room and sees a man from the meeting hunched over one of the boxes.

"U-Um, hello? Ms. grant really wants the layouts. She doesn't like to wait," Kara explains, tapping the man's shoulder. "Well, she can wait a bit, can't she?" the man answered with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Well, if you knew her-"

"I do know her," the man says once again, this time facing the 26-year-old assistant. Kara was getting annoyed.

"Okay, then, can you give me the layouts," she tries again.

"I said wait," he says, going back to the box. "And what was that thing you wanted to give me."

"O-Oh, right. Um, he-here," Kara says, placing the envelope in front of him.

The man looks up and smiles slightly at the girl. "Sorry I was rude, tough day. Um, what's your name?"

"Kara Danvers," she answers, lifting her sleeve slightly to see if her mark was glowing. It was not.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Danvers. I'm James Olsen, most people call me Jimmy though."

"Okay... Jimmy. Can I have the layouts?"

"Yeah, sure." James hands the print to Kara and she starts to walk out.  "Um, you don't happen to know Kara Zor-El, do you?" Kara tenses. "Um... w-who?" 

"That's what I thought. Okay, well, um, see you around."

"Yeah, see you around." Kara walks out of the room, thinking about what just happened.  _How does he know my last name?_

* * *

 

**Purgatory**

Waverly presses the tap and fills the cup with beer, sliding it to the man across the table. "That's five bucks, sir," she says. The man places a 20 on the table. "Buy yourself something pretty," he says with a wink. Waverly just rolls her eyes. She's had too many people tell her that at Shorty's, especially older, creepy men. It disgusted her, but she loved the bar, so she tolerated it. 

Waverly was too distracted to notice her boyfriend enter and sit down in front of her. "Babe, a beer," he says. "Oh, hey, Champ. Right up," Waverly says, finally noticing the boy in front of her. She turns around and sighs. She liked Champ, but he wasn't her soulmate. She wanted her soulmate, but she thought that maybe hers was just platonic. Champ Hardy did not believe in soulmates, he didn't really believe in anything other than the fact that he 'loves' Waverly. 

She grabs a cup and serves her boyfriend his beer. She doesn't expect him to say thanks, so she just turns to the next customer. That's when she sees a light red glow coming from her wrist. The words  _'A boy-man, huh'_ were bright red and the police symbol glowed as well. She looks at the customer, expecting a guy. Instead, she sees a gorgeous, tall redhead with a Sheriff Deputy hat on and a dimpled smile on her face. 

"Hi, what can I get you?" Waverly asks, trying to play it cool. She's not about to make a fool of herself in front of someone so life-changing, even though the two didn't even know each other.

"Um, can I get a beer?"

Waverly nods and turns to the tap and presses it again. When she fills up the cup, she slides it down to the girl who was now sitting next to Champ. 

"That's five dollars, miss," Waverly says to the redhead. 

"Sure thing." The girl pulls out her wallet and frowns. "Um, I only have a ten. You can keep the change."

 _Of course, no change acceptable. The next line to come 'Buy yourself something pretty',_ Waverly thinks. But those words didn't come. Instead, the redhead smiles at her and holds out her hand. Waverly smiles and takes it. "I'm Nicole. Nicole Haught," the redhead greets.  _And you're my soulmate._

"And I'm-" 

"Waverly Earp. Quite a popular girl around here."

"It's all about the smile and wave." Waverly waves awkwardly and the Nicole smirks.

"And 'cause you have a popular, buff as fuck, amazing boyfriend," Champ interrupts, causing both girls to roll their eyes.

"Anyways, I wanted to introduce myself because... you seem... interesting." 

Waverly's smile brightens slightly. "Thanks. Um, have a good day, Nicole." 

"Same to you." 

As the redhead walks away, Waverly looks down and sees a card.  _Officer... Haught. Of course,_ Waverly thought.

"I don't like her," Champs voice says.

"Why?"

"I don't know... she rubs me the wrong way. Just stay away from her for now. You're mine and only mine."

Waverly sighs. "Have you ever wanted to find your soulmate?"

"No. Those words on our arms mean nothing. They don't work anyways. They didn't glow when we met, and we belong together."

Again, Waverly sighs and nods.  _No such things as soulmates._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each person has a mark on their non-dominant wrist with the important words their soulmate would say to them. And their symbol. You're born with it, but it can change over time. The print glows slightly when you meet your soulmate, and the relationship isn't necessarily romantic or platonic.
> 
> This is a bunch of ships finding their soulmates.

** National City **

"Kiera!" Ms. Grant calls from her office. Immediately, Kara stands up from her desk and rushes over to her boss. "Yes, Ms. Grant. What can I help you with?" 

"Follow me and bring  _all_ your stuff."

"Wha- why?"

"Don't question, just do what I say."

_Oh Rao, am I getting fired! I can't get fired! Shoot, shoot, shoot! Darn it, Kara!_

When she and Ms.Grant got down to the second floor, Kara was not panicking anymore.  _It's okay, Kara. You're not getting fired!_

"Welcome to your new office, Kiera," Cat Grant announces.

"Wha-"

"I thought my former assistant should get a bigger office."

"Wait, what? Former? Does that mean I'm getting demoted?"

"No, you're getting  _pro_ moted. And you get to choose the job. You have 48 hours to decide."

"What happens if I don't-"

"No what ifs. Just yes or no. Now go along, you _do_ have to get me a new assistant. And I mean, I only do this for people who deserve it... Kara." Kara had never been happier. Cat Grant had said her  _actual_ name and she got promoted. 

"Y-You know my name," she stutters.

"Of course I do. I'm busy, not ignorant," Ms.Grant says with a sarcastic eye roll.

Kara smiles at her boss again and scurries out her office.

____

As soon as Kara enters her loft, she screams in excitement and decides to call Alex. 

"Lex! Answer please!"

"What?! What?! Why are you yelling into the phone?"

"Hangover, I'm guessing?"

"Wha-?! No. No, no, no..." her sister lies.

"Alex..."

"Y-Yes, drunk  _and_ hungover."

"C'mon, Lexie, you've  _got_ to get over him. I don't even think you were really into him."

"Obviously, if I was the one who broke it off, Kar."

"You broke it up? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Whoops... I guess I left out that detail." Alex answers drunkenly and with a giggle.

"Lex!" Kara exclaims with laughter in her tone. "Well, then why are you drinking so much? You know you have a job at the DEO, right?"

"I know! I know. It's just, Max was my best friend. And now he won't even look at me." The sad tone is Alex's voice was noticeable.

"Awww, you want me to go over?"

"No, no. Whenever you come over, we stay up 'till 3 am and you're picking up your cousin tomorrow."

"Okay, well, good night."

"Wait! Why did you call me?"

"Oh, that," Kara says, having completely forgotten why she had called her sister in the first place. "Well, I got promoted! And I can choose the job!"

"That's awesome, Kar! Do you know what you want to do?"

"Um... no. I'm accompanying Kal to his interview with Lena Luthor, maybe I'll see if I like doing that. I don't know. But I have forty... 45 more hours."

"Don't spend them doing nothing! Good night, Kar."

"Good night, Lexie."  

____

The next morning, Kara wakes up at 6 am, ready to pick up her cousin from the airport that they both know he didn't really go to. 

When she gets to the airport, she hugs her cousin tight. "Ka-Clark!" she exclaims, using his other name. She and her cousin leave the airport to find an ally to go into.

"Hey, Kara. How've you been? How's your life working for Ms.Grant?" Clark asks as they fly into the sky.

"Well, I got promoted and I get to choose the job. Also, don't upset Ms.Grant when I go see her and tell her I found an assistant. She's not a big fan of the Daily Planet."

"Don't worry, I got some effect on her. Sway," he chuckles. Kara chuckles as well. 

"Whatever you say, dude. Anyway, how's your life? How's Lois?"

"My life's good. She's good. We, um, got engaged."

"What?! And You didn't tell me! How rude! I thought I was your favorite family member," Kara says, playfully slapping her cousin.

"Haha, sorry. I happened a month ago and I guess I got too caught up in the bliss," Kal says, shrugging his shoulders shyly.

"Talking about partners, what does your mark say?"

"'We do make a good team. But don't let our cover go to that big head of yours.'"

"Wow, did you always believe you would find your soulmate?"

"No. I had given up before Lois. I think you can't  _try_ to find your soulmate. They come to you," Clark explains.

"Do you know what Lois' says?"

"My words were more serious and romantic. At least that's what Lois says. They were 'I want you to know me completely with no secrets. 'Cause you're the one. You always will be.'"

"Dang, Kal, yours is long."

"Yeah. Anyway, why'd you ask?"

"'Cause I feel like I've given up. The mark hasn't glowed in  _years_ and at that time, I was around Mon-El and the Luthors. I don't know  _who_ it was."

"Wait, you were around the Luthors?"

"Yeah, before Lillian and Lex went all evil. We were in the same group tutoring other kids."

"Huh. Yeah, Lex used to be my best friend. I know he was good before, but you can't trust the Luthors now."

Kara sighs. "I guess. We're almost here, let's go down."

Dressed in their super suits, the two Kryptonians touch down in front of the DEO and enter the building.  _So much for soulmates._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, that's it :)

**Purgatory**

Waverly was opening up Shorty's when beer sprayed all over her shirt. "Well, crap," she says to herself.

"I never knew Shorty's held wet shirt competitions," an angelic voice rings through the entrance of the bar.

Waverly turns to see exactly who she was expecting. "Hi, Nicole..." she says awkwardly. She hears Nicole chuckle. Luckily, Waverly's head was down, eyes on the ground, so Nicole couldn't see her bright red cheeks.

"Can I get a beer, please? Liquid courage always worked for the first day," Nicole asks.

"I-I'm sorry. We're not open yet," Waverly replied, confused on  _how_  Nicole entered in the first place.

"Sorry. It's just when I see something I like I don't wanna wait." The shorter girl looks at Nicole, seemingly getting immersed into her chocolate brown eyes. "... And your door was open," Nicole adds simply, pointing to the entrance of the bar behind her.

"Oh... well, I guess giving you a drink won't hurt..."

"Just don't get sprayed by that tap again, I don't know how much longer that shirt will last." Waverly chuckles nervously at the comment and gets Nicole her drink.

Once she gets her drink, Nicole speaks up. "I think I owe you one. For letting me get a drink early. Maybe a lunch out?"

Waverly stumbles over her words as she replies. "I-well. I'd love to--  _like_  to. It's just that I have... I'm in a relationship with a boy. Man! I'm in a relationship with a man." The small girl curses herself for the embarrassment she made of herself.

She hears Nicole chuckle. "A boy-man. Yeah, I've been with those." The tall redhead leans in close. "It sucks." 

Nicole leans back and walks towards the door. She then faces Waverly again. "Well, another time then. See ya, Waverly Earp."

Waverly's heart fluttered and she looked down at her wrist. Once again, it was glowing. She looked down at the table and sees a card. "Nicole Haught... of course."  _What am I going to do with you..._


	4. Chapter 4

** National City **

Clark and Kara enter the tall building for the Kent's interview. "Who are you interviewing anyway?" the young blonde asks. Kal-El stays silent for a moment.

"... Lena Luthor." Kara's jaw drops open slightly. "Weren't you just saying that they were evil and that we should  _avoid_  them?!" She exclaim. Clark nods. "So..."

"Daily Planet said no one else would.. I guess they're all scared of her."

"Oh well, if there's nothing to be done... Let's get this over with."

The Kryptonians pass by the assistant in the hall and knock on the big steel doors. "Come in," a cool and crisp voice says. Clark pushes through, notepad in hand, and Kara follows suite. Lena Luthor stands up and walks around the plain white desk.  _Blegh. This place needs color,_  Kara thinks to herself.

"Hello, Mr. Kent. Miss..." Kara had gotten distracted by the powerful woman's mesmerizing green-ish blue eyes and she didn't realize the sentence was directed to her. 

"Uh... Danvers. Kara Danvers," Kara stutters, looking down at her wrist and adjusting her glasses nervously.  While looking at her wrist, she sees a small glow, faint through her pink cardigan.  _It's glowing around_ her _? Is my soulmate my family enemy?? How-_  Her thoughts get interrupted when Ms. Luthor addresses her again.

"Ms. Danvers, what are your thoughts?"

"I-um... I'm n-not a reporter." Lena smirks.  _How is she so attractive???_

"You could have fooled me." Lena's glance lingers more than strictly professional and Kara feels her insides tingle.  _Why do I feel like I just went on a roller coaster after eating a ton of potstickers? Well, suggesting the fact that I could get a stomach-flipping sense in my stomach by that._

Clark and Lena talk more and Kara watches as her cousin asks questions. "I'm just a woman trying to make a name outside of her family. Can you understand that?" the Luthor asks, facing Kara once again. Kara nods slowly. "...Yes."

When Kara and Clark exit the L-Corp building, Kent lets out a long sigh. "What's wrong?" Kara asks, concerned immediately considering that her cousin was usually all happy-go-lucky.

"Luthors," he answers. 

"What's wrong with Lena Luthor? She's done nothing wrong," Kara defends.  _Why am I defending a person I don't even know?_

"You don't know that. she could have shut down a homeless shelter or killed puppies and then hid her tracks because she's uber-rich. Or she could be helping her family escape from prison. She'll be as psycho as them then!" Clark continues on his rant about Luthors.

"Clark," Kara says, trying to get her frustrating cousin's attention. "Clark," she calls again. He doesn't stop. "Clark Kent!" the blonde exclaims loudly.  _That_  does get the older boy's attention.

"Don't talk about her like that. From what she said during the interview, she really wants to separate herself from that image."

"Luthors are manipulative, coldhearted sociopaths. She could  _easily_  be lying, Kara."

"True, but she also could  _easliy_  not be. C'mon, Kal. You're a  _superhero_. Isn't your job to help everyone and  _believe_  in everyone."

"You're a superhero, too. I think you're gonna be able to hold enough belief for her by yourself. i think I'm gonna sit this one out."Kara looks at her little cousin as if he had a third head. 

"What the heck? Clark! Super-heroism isn't something that has to do with the identity of the people you're helping. It's helping the  _whole_  city you love and as long as she's here, I care for her like everyone else. And as long as  _you're_  here, you will do the same," Kara says. clenching her fists tightly.  _Why am I getting so worked up? Is it because she's my soulma- that can't be it. She can't be my soulmate. A Super and a Luthor?? Ugh, Clark has gotten into my head..._

"I'm sorry, Kar. No can do, I guess I'll fly back to Metropolis." With that, Clark runs off into an alley and a second later he comes out of it, launching into the sky. Kara watches him disappear from view, questioning her morning. 

\----

"Lexie, that's the problem, she's  _nice._  I can't  _possibly_  hate her," Kara whines to her sister. The two were sat on Kara's couch, two large boxes of pizza, a box of potstickers, and two pints of ice cream in front of them.

"Then don't. Don't listen to your cousin, he can be really stupid. Like  _really_  stupid. Actually, all men can be really stupid. All  _people_ , but personally I think men are the stupidest. I mean, they expect you to like them forever and get overly dramatic when you break up with them after you  _never_  told them you loved them. Even if the two of you were together for 3 years," Alex says.

"The first part made sense... the rest sounds like you were talking about something  _entirely_  different. Were you talking about Max?" Kara questions. She never knew much about the two's relationship since Alex was so closed off most of the time.

"Y-yeah.I am. It's just... I miss him... but not in the way he misses  _me._ "

"Then you talk to him, or try. And if he says no, I guess y'all weren't meant to be friends. Also, what about your mark?" 

"It hasn't glowed. Ever. Never even a bit. Just never. I don't even know if I  _have_  a live soulmate. For all I know, they could be dead."

"Wouldn't the mark just fade away then? That's what Eliza told me," Kara explains.

"Then I just won't ever meet them." Alex sighs in defeat and Kara copies. "Why are we so tough to crack?" Kara rhetorically asks.

"Ha. Yeah, we Danvers sisters should come with a warning."


End file.
